


Circus Boys

by Maneuver7



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Coming Out, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans man!Wally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maneuver7/pseuds/Maneuver7
Summary: From a trope mashup prompt: Circus AU and Coming OutDick and Wally meet when Wally gets a job at Haley's Circus. They gradually become friends, but what happens when Dick catches Wally sneaking money out of Haley's office?





	Circus Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you supertinydom for the prompt and suggesting Wally!

“You’re not Lucas.” Was what Dick said when he walked into Zitka’s enclosure and found, instead of the wrinkled veterinarian, a lanky ginger teen feeding the elephants.

“I’m his new assistant. Wally West.” The boy put out his hand, he was fresh-faced and with bony wrists and loose clothing that made him look smaller despite being a few inches taller than Dick.

“Dick Grayson.”

“I know. You were amazing on the trapeze.” Wally’s smile was lopsided and shy. Dick couldn’t help but return it with his own grin.

…

The next few months, Wally was always running around doing odd jobs as well as taking care of the animals. Dick had his cousins his age to spend time with, but Wally was still very much an outsider at Haley’s Circus. So, their interactions were limited to chatting when Dick visited Zitka. Wally didn’t like talking about his past, but Zitka liked him, and that was enough for Dick.

…

Sometimes Dick caught Wally watching him during rehearsals.

…

“I could teach you a few tricks if you want.” Dick once offered, catching the other boy right when practice ended.

“Oh?” Wally sounded interested, even as he shyly shoved his hands in his baggy overall pockets.

“Yeah, sure. You’d probably need to change first, though.” Dick laughed, denim is not the most flexible.

“I don’t really have work out clothes…”

Dick gestured to his short-shorts and tank top, “I have plenty extra. Might be a little small on you, but they should work.”

Wally visibly balked. “No, it’s okay. I’m too clumsy for that stuff anyway.”

“Wally-”

“I got to get back to work.” Wally ducked out of the tent, and Dick didn’t bring it up again.

…

After a show one night, Dick walked between the tents and trailers, just a jacket over his costume protecting him from the cold. He’d almost messed up the finale trick, and he was taking the walk to ruminate on the mistake, when he spotted a familiar head of ginger hair.

He almost called out to Wally, when he realized the boy was exiting Haley’s trailer, eyes darting around suspiciously. He was shoving a large roll of cash into his jacket. Then, Wally ran off into the dark.

Dick’s blood ran cold. Surely, he couldn’t have saw what he thought he saw. He didn't want Wally to be a thief. Everyone had only just started warming up to him. Dick thought they were friends.

So, Dick ignored common sense and didn’t tell Haley what he saw. Instead, the next day when he knew Wally was busy getting the elephants’ dressed up for the night’s performance, Dick snuck into Wally’s car where he slept most nights. The others in Haley’s Circus had the tour bus or trailers that they shared with their family and partners. Not Wally. That hadn’t been suspicious until now.

Dick had picked up a few lock-pick techniques from a few magician friends, and managed to get the door open without setting off the alarm. Inside was a mess of clothes and food bags and various knick knacks. There was even a teddy bear, which Dick would’ve found cute if he hadn’t also found, shoved underneath one of the car seats, a cardboard box full of cash. There had to be almost a grand in there.

“What are you doing?”

Dick whipped around and glared at Wally furiously.

“How long did you think you could steal from us? How long were you going to pretend to be my friend” Dick shook the money accusingly at Wally.

Wally’s eyes were wide and fearful, “Steal? I’m not stealing!”

“Bullshit. I saw you leaving Haley’s office.”

“Haley gave it to me. Please, Dick.” Wally put his hands in front of him and moved to the take the box from Dick, but Dick, shaking his head, jerked away.

“Why would Haley give you extra money? What does a 17 year old even need this money for?”

Wally sighed. He looked around nervously before finally saying through gritted teeth, “For my top surgery.”

The tension in Dick’s shoulders dropped immediately, “O-oh.”

“Haley’s been helping me save up for it since he hired me. I wasn’t pretending to be your friend, Dick, I swear. I just didn’t want everyone knowing I’m trans.” The moment Wally said it, he hunched forward like he was expecting pain.

Dick dropped the box and threw his arms around Wally in an enormous hug. “Shit, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snooped or accused you. I’m sorry.”

Timidly, Wally returned the hug, “It’s okay, you were just watching out for you family.”

“But I should’ve been watching out for you, too. ‘Cuz you’re part of the family.”

Tears stung at Wally’s eyes, “Thanks, Dick.”

“And, Wally?” Dick took a deep breath. He’d never really said it out loud, but now definitely seemed like the right time.

“Yeah?”

“I’m gay.”

“Oh. Me too.”

They could hear the music from the circus pick up. The show would start soon, Dick had to get going, but Wally’s arms wrapped tighter around Dick’s waist.

…

“Woah, AH! Shit!” Wally yelled as he tumbled right into a pole. Even as he ran over to help, Dick was laughing.

They’d started practicing tumbling in private after Dick bought Wally a pair of loose sweatpants and t-shirt. Wally had been telling the truth when he said he was clumsy. But he was making progress.

“Baaaabe.” Wally whined as the laughter continued. They’d also started dating in the six months or so since coming out to each other.

“Sorry, let me see.” 

Dick took Wally’s face in his hands and checked for injuries. A bruise was forming on his forehead, but his pupils seemed fine and his nose was in tact. Dick kissed Wally’s head.

“All better.” Dick declared, trying to help Wally up.

Wally swiftly pulled Dick down into a lingering kiss before finally getting to his feet.

“Yep. All better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can send me more prompts on my tumblr: maneuver-7.tumblr.com


End file.
